Noel by Highlander Princess
by Naughty or Nice Contest
Summary: Every Christmas I wait for him and every Christmas he comes, but by midnight he's gone again. If only I could make him stay with me. Are Christmas miracles really possible?


**Contest entry for the Naughty or Nice Twilight Christmas Contest**

 **Title:** Noel

 **Pairing:** Edward/Bella

 **Rating:** M

 **Word Count:** 7,122

 **Summary:** Every Christmas I wait for him and every Christmas he comes, but by midnight he's gone again. If only I could make him stay with me. Are Christmas miracles really possible?

 **Disclaimer:** Twilight and its inclusive material is copyright to Stephenie Meyer. Original creation, including but not limited to plot and characters, is copyright to the respective authors of each story. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

 **Noel**

Some say love can transcend all else. I never actually believed this until I met Edward.

He should be here any moment. I've grown weary of waiting for him, but as the time of his arrival draws near and I can practically feel him in the air, it makes the pain worth it. It makes all the long, lonely nights more meaningful. I'm doing this for him. Until he can stay with me forever. I don't know where he is when he's away, but when he comes to me, it's like he never left.

The night is cold, the ground is covered with snow, and the trees surrounding me are dead. I ignore the bite of the bitter cold because I know I'll be warm soon enough. I stare off into the trees, knowing somewhere in the forest, he's coming to me. I gaze down at my watch, waiting for the little hand to tick to midnight. I breathe in the chill of the winter air and smile. It's almost Christmas. He's almost here.

I rise from my stoop as soon as my watch strikes midnight. The energy around me changes, or maybe it's just my imagination running away from me, regardless, I believe I can _feel_ him when he's near. My eyes dart around in the dark, waiting for him to cross my path any second.

"Edward?" My voice rings out into the pitch-black night.

I see a figure moving toward me and I instantly breakout into a run. My feet can't move fast enough. He's here! He's come back for me! I throw my arms around him as soon as he's within my reach. His body is so warm against mine, making the cold night seem insignificant.

"Bella," he whispers my name into my hair.

"I can't believe you're finally here." After all of these years of him coming, I'm still in disbelief. "How was your trip?"

"Painful," he says with a tight smile, "but, it was worth it to see you."

I smile and gasp as he lowers his head to brush his lips against mine. Every time he kisses me, it feels like the first time. And no amount of time with him ever feels like it's enough. I'll take advantage of the next twenty-four hours, but I know I'll be a wreck once he leaves again. I know he would stay if he could, but it's impossible for him. Moments with him will be fleeting until he finds another way for us to be together.

"Did you figure out a way for us-" I stop, taking a deep breath. I promised myself I wouldn't cry, but I've just missed him so much. Too much.

"Not yet, but I will," he responds, his voice raw with conviction. "I promise you, Bella."

I don't know if this is a promise he can keep. Maybe this will always be our life, him just passing through. Sometimes I wonder if I should move on. Find a man who's more attainable. Find a man who lives in my time and space. I couldn't help but fall for a man who was out of my realm, out of my reach. I would hold him hostage in my time if I could, but something always pulls him back to his dimension and out of my life.

"Let's not think about that right now," I say, wanting to enjoy this day while I have it. "I just want to enjoy today."

He takes my hand and I lead him out of the forest and toward my home.

"What did you tell them this time?" he asks conversationally as we walk.

I've been lying to my parents for years. What could I truly say to them, though? If I told them the truth, they'd think I was lying. The truth sounds like some fanciful fairytale. I lie, and say I have to work. I live across the country, so there's no way they could pop in without my knowledge to check up on me. Although, one day I fear they'll get over their fear of flying and come visit me for the holidays.

"I told them I'll be working again this Christmas and can't visit."

Edward nods, and says nothing for a moment. He squeezes my hand before asking, "Do you miss spending the holidays with them?"

"Not as much as I miss you."

Since the moment Edward fell into my life, I've been completely enamored with him. It's so typical of me to want what I can't possibly have, but this is different. Edward is from a different era. A time I couldn't go to if I tried. Which I have. I've gone into the forest, among the trees where I found him and prayed they'd swallow me whole like they do him. Maybe I don't have the same magic Edward has, because despite my efforts, nothing has happened. I've always left that place filled with disappointment and despair, realizing my life with Edward is more like a magical dream than reality.

"I miss you, too. I don't think you have any idea how much I do."

Edward looks morose; whereas I can't wait for us to get back to the comfort of my cabin. I bought it several years ago, hoping one day he'll come back for good and find me there. Of course, that was just wishful thinking. He can only come to me on the twenty-fifth of December each year.

"How are things in your time?" I ask

Edward smirks at this and shakes his head. "Not good, Bella. Not good at all. Every day I think of you here and I can barely stand it. I don't want to go back."

"Then don't."

"If only it were that easy."

He stops in his tracks so quickly that I nearly fall back. Before I can react or say anything, he pulls me against him and covers my lips with his. He kisses me so thoroughly I forget about everything else. Nothing else matters except this moment and the man in front of me. We'll figure everything else out later, but right now, I'll let my guard down and allow my feelings for him to consume me.

I pull away, breathless. "Let's get back, Edward. I've been dreaming of you for so many nights and I just want to feel you. I want to know you're real."

"Of course I'm real, baby. I'd do anything to be here with you."

I tear up at his words and tug on his arm, urging him to run with me to my cabin. He smiles and grips my hand, before we take-off in a dead-run together. I keep turning to look at him as we dash through the forest because even now, with his hand in mind, I still have a hard time believing he's really here, in the flesh. Sometimes when he's gone, I wonder if he's just a figment of my imagination. My mind playing cruel tricks on me. Even when I have him to hold onto, I'm still not convinced that I'm not crazy. Our situation seems so surreal, making me wonder if I've lost my mind. From the moment I met him at the ripe age of eighteen, I knew he was what I wanted and through all the trials and tribulations, he's still all I want. I'm sure, regardless of what our future holds, that will never change. I pray we'll be able to be together, but with him, nothing is certain.

As soon as we make it inside my cabin, Edward pauses, taking a look around. I don't know what it's like where he comes from, but every time he visits me, he seems astounded by the way my home looks. The way the world looks. Whatever he's used to must be incredibly different. He stares at my Christmas decorations in awe, his fingers running over the garland before he moves toward my tree. Despite living alone, I decorated the tree extravagantly. I wanted it to be beautiful for him. Whenever he talks about his home, he makes it sound like something of a wasteland. So, to him, this is magical. Just like his presence is to me.

"Is it like this in everyone's home?" he asks as he stares at the shimmering gold lights.

I close the front door and lock it, before crossing the room to take his hand. "I believe so, but I haven't met every single person," I tease him. "What's it like this time of year for you? Do you guys have pine trees that you decorate?" I've never asked him this before because talking about his homeland has never been something he's enjoyed.

"Not really. Everything is really scarce," he says with a sad smile. "It's nothing like it is here. Where you live… it's so beautiful, but even if it wasn't, I'd still come back for you. I can safely say I cherish you above all else."

I turn to face him and press my lips against his. I can't wait any longer. His lips are soft and warm against mine, moving with a single purpose. He makes me feel alive, like no one else ever has. These moments with him get me through the entire year. I open my mouth and he slips his tongue inside; I commit the feeling to memory. I'll be able to recall this from my mind on those dark, lonely nights when I'm lying in bed, thinking of him. He wraps his arms around me, and my curves mold against his sturdy, muscular frame. Even if I didn't know he was a fighter, I'd be able to tell by the way his rugged body feels against mine. His every move makes me weep, and it's not long before he's lowering me onto my couch, covering my body with his.

I don't want to wait any longer. I just want to feel him moving inside me. My body needs to know he's here and he's actually real. "Please, Edward," I beg against his lips. "I need to feel you."

He moves away long enough to discard my boots and slip off my tights. His rough hands move up my bare legs, and a shiver runs down my spine at his touch. I've been dreaming of this moment for so long, and now that I have it, I never want to let go.

I reach for his pants. He helps me open his fly and push them down his legs. He looks me in the eye, questioning if I'm ready. I nod, so eager to feel him we don't even bother with the rest of our clothes. They'll come off soon enough. We have the rest of the day to make love and I don't think my body is patient enough to wait another moment. His hand slips between my legs and he smiles as he feels me, wet and needy against his fingers. He drops his head, his mouth is rough against mine, kissing me as if he was drinking my very essence and thirsting for more. He moves his finger inside of me and my body arches off the couch. I've never felt so wantonly.

"Please, Edward. I can't wait much longer."

He kisses me once more before lining himself up with my entrance. He's inside me in one brisk thrust, which causes my whole body to freeze as I take a moment to accommodate him. I'll never grow used to the feel of him. He notices my body's stillness and pauses his movements for a moment, allowing me time to adjust. After he's given me enough time, he kisses my forehead before he pulls out and quickly finds his pace. My body quivers beneath his and I know I won't be able to last very long. With a few more thrusts, my world is shattering around him. I come with a cry and he continues to move. His thrusts would seem relentless if I didn't relish in them. I feel him grow closer to his climax, and I hold him more firmly against me by tightening my legs around his waist. My slight change of position causes me to feel my next peak approach.

"I love you, Bella," he moans into my hair. "I love you so much."

As soon as the words leave his mouth, I'm coming again. Edward's quick to follow, bucking against me as he rides out the waves of his orgasm. When he's finished, he situates himself against the back of the couch cushions, then pulls me against him. We lay in a comfortable silence, enjoying the short time we have together. I can't help the sadness I feel building deep within my subconscious. I know when he leaves, I'll be broken and depressed again. He's like a drug to me. Despite the pain I know I will feel, I keep begging him to return to me.

"I've been trying to figure out a way to stay here," he says after a while. "I've tried everything, Bella. Every time I'm able to breakaway from my group, I go to those trees. I try to find you, I truly do, but every time I'm left disappointed. Those pines are some of the only trees around where I live, and every time I see them, I think of you. I can see your face in my mind, yet I can't reach you."

I turn my head to look at him. Reaching up, I trace his features with my fingertips before responding, "I do the very same thing. I've tried to cross the barrier between your time and mine, but I scarcely know where to begin. It's not like I can ask someone, and the only material I can find on the subject is pretty much theoretical. There's folklore, of course, but none of it seems to be true."

Edward nods, seeming to be as disappointed as I am. "I heard something about trying to take a personal object of yours back with me through those trees. I don't know if it'll work, but I want to try. It's the only thing we haven't tried. Is there something that's significant to you, an item I can take with me?"

My eyes dart around my cabin, trying to think of something I could give him to take back with him. There's my grandmother's wedding ring. It's been in our family for a very long time. She gave it to me when I was a little girl, right before she passed away.

"Yes, I think I do have something I can give you," I say as I slip off the couch and head into my bedroom. I rifle through my jewelry box, looking for her ring. Once I have it in hand, I return to where I left Edward. "This was my grandmother's ring. It's the only thing I have left of her. Maybe you can take it and put it to good use. Maybe this will allow you to come back to me."

"Bella, are you sure? What if it doesn't work? What if I lose it somehow?" Edward seems hesitant, but he takes the ring anyway and holds it gently between his forefinger and thumb.

"We have to keep hope. Isn't that what you've been telling me all of these years? If this is a possibility, I want to see if it works. Who knows, maybe you'll be able to stay with me for good."

He smiles and holds the ring close to his heart. "I'll take care of it for you, sweetheart."

"I know you will," I respond with a melancholy smile, knowing that for us to figure out if the object will truly work, he'll have to leave again. "I love you, Edward. I can't put into words how much."

"That's my line," he says with a smile, before sitting up to kiss me. "You don't know how many nights I've spent dreaming of you."

We spend the rest of Christmas Day avoiding the topic of what midnight will mean for us. I know how devastated I'll be when it happens. It's growing close and I'm holding back tears already. One second he'll be with me, and the next he'll be gone, as if something just plucked him out of thin air. He leaves like he was never here in the first place, and every time he goes, it destroys me. The only thing that keeps me going is the promise that he'll be back next year.

Half an hour before midnight, he makes love to me on the bearskin rug in front of my Christmas tree. I memorize the way he looks under the warm glow of my twinkling lights. Everything about him seems surreal, but under the illumination of my tree he looks like an angel. He tells me he loves me again and again as we come together.

Before the clock strikes midnight, I see tears swimming in his eyes. He traces the features of my face, running his fingertips across my cheekbones before a tear escapes his eye and trails down his cheek. I reach up to wipe it away, knowing if I don't stay strong, we'll both end up sobbing and I don't want that. I want our last moments together to be happy.

"Go grab my ring, Edward. You have to take it with you."

He nods before he pulls himself off of me and gets dressed. He kisses the ring before placing safely in the pocket of his coat. Then, he lowers himself back to the floor and crawls over to me, pulling my naked body against his clothed one.

"I love you. When I'm away, remember that I love you, Bella."

My eyes fill with tears, but I keep them at bay. "I'll remember. You have to remember that I love you as well. Always."

"Always," he agrees, before kissing me one last time.

He pulls away, giving me one long, heartfelt look before he disappears right before my eyes.

My dreams never do him justice, but now, I have a piece of him. Evidence that he's real. It grows inside of me and reminds me I'm never truly alone. It was a shock when I found out, but as soon as it wore off, I realized I was happier than I've ever been. Edward may be out of my reach, but I have a part of him with me, his child grows inside me, and that might be enough until we find a way for him to stay with me forever. Stay with _us_ forever.

"Your daddy isn't here right now, but you'll meet him. I promise. I'll find a way for us to be together," I say as I lovingly rub my belly.

As much as I want to return to my parents in Virginia and have the baby there with them at my side, I can't bring myself to leave. I always fear that the moment I leave, Edward will return. So, I get ready for my child on my own. It's nearly September and I'm about ready to pop. I can't wait to welcome my son into the world. I hope he looks like his father. I hope he has his vibrant, green eyes and the sweet smile that always takes my breath away.

I've never been so eager for Christmas to come. This Christmas Edward will have more than just me, he'll have a surprise himself, our son. I can't wait to see his face as he meets our little boy for the first time. While this holiday has me more excited than ever, I also dread what might happen if my grandmother's ring doesn't work. What happens if it doesn't tether him to this place in time? He'll only be able to see his son once a year, and that's only if whatever magic that brings him to me continues to work. I've never been so equally excited and horrified for the future because now, it's more than just me. There are three of us now to consider. There's so much more at stake here. I try to tell myself everything will be all right, but I can never be sure about anything. The only thing I _am_ sure about is my love for Edward and our child. Those are the only things I can control.

Noel Swan was born on the second day of September. He was just as beautiful as I imagined he would be. With ten fingers and ten toes, he was absolutely perfect. He looks just like his father, especially his smile. I can't help but cry when I get a glimpse of it because it reminds me not only is his father not with us, but he's also in an entirely different place and time. A place where I can never reach him.

I tell Noel stories about his father every night at bedtime. He always looks up at me with wide, curious eyes and he smiles at the absurdity of my tales. His laugh is infectious and I can't help but laugh too. I always remind him that his father loves him. Of course, he has no idea what I'm saying, but I tell him just the same.

With Christmas just a day away, I can't stop talking about his daddy. Noel doesn't mind, in fact, he cries when I stop babbling on with my stories and his tears are only assuaged when I continue. I spend the entire day preparing for midnight, unable to wrap my mind around Edward's homecoming. My baby giggles at me as I put the finishing touches on the decorations as he plays with his rattle from his spot on the floor.

"Are you ready to meet daddy?" I ask as I pick him up and hold him in my arms.

He smiles at me and touches my face. I take him into his nursery and dress him in my favorite outfit of his, hoping Edward will be impressed. I ignore the bitter feeling in my stomach, the one that tells me tonight might not go the way I hope. I can't help but feel a little anxious. This will either be an amazing blessing or a shocking disappointment. I pray he'll be able to stay with us, but how can I be certain about what lies ahead?

As midnight approaches, I get Noel in his snowsuit and slide my coat on before we venture to my normal spot in the woods. I find my special log and sit down with my son in my lap. He giggles, unperturbed by the darkness of the night, and curiously looks around the forest surrounding him.

"Your daddy should be here any minute, sweetheart. We just have to sit and wait for him, okay?"

He smiles and waves his little, gloved hands around. I stare out into the darkness, waiting for Edward's frame to appear. Like always, there's that worrisome fear in my gut that today will be the day he doesn't come. I push that little voice deep down inside me, stifling it. I need to be positive. If my grandmother's ring doesn't hold him here, then this is the only day we'll have with him until next year. Noel and I will just have to make the most of what we can get.

I notice there's an energetic change in the atmosphere around me and I peer into the darkness. I can see something coming towards us from the trees. My heart leaps and I stand up, bouncing Noel in my arms as I cross the clearing, making my way towards his father. Edward smiles as soon as he sees me, and starts walking toward me. As soon as he's a little closer, a giggle comes from inside the bundle I have in my arms. Edward falls to his knees and stares at me in disbelief.

"Edward?" I question, rushing over to him and dropping to my knees beside him. Noel babbles something and then reaches out to grab my hair. "Edward? Baby? Are you all right?"

"Who's this?" he questions as soon as he's able to speak. He reaches down to run his finger across Noel's nose and then his eyes fill with tears.

"This is Noel Nicholas Swan," I proudly state, as I angle our baby so his father could get a clear view. "He's your son, Edward. We've been waiting for you."

Edward's eyes shoot up to meet mine and he smiles. "Bella… I don't know what to say."

"Are you happy?" I ask, biting my lip.

"Of course," he says, looking back down at our son in disbelief. "Can I hold him?"

I nod and pass him off into his daddy's arms. Edward rocks our little boy and I reach forward to wipe away a tear from his handsome face. I can't believe I'm finally seeing these two together. This is like a dream come true. I hope to God this works out and that he doesn't disappear from my life again. If I have to watch him vanish into thin air once more, I don't know what I'll do.

"He's so little," Edward muses as he rocks his son in his arms. "I wish I could've been here when he was born."

"You're here now. That's what matters, and if everything works out, you'll be here to stay."

He smiles, but there's a sad look in his eyes I can't ignore. Despite being hopeful, it's obvious Edward doesn't truly believe this will work. I suppose I can't blame him. This all _did_ seem too good to be true. However, I can't stop myself from dreaming of all the possibilities that his constant presence would mean for me. Mean for _us_. I need Edward now more than ever.

"Let's go home," I murmur as I rise from the ground.

Edward follows suit, carrying Noel, as I lead him to our home. For some reason, I'm always terrified he'll forget the way. As if the time he spends away from this place and time will cause his memory of me to diminish. Every year, I wonder if he's spent his days thinking of me as much as I was thinking of him. What I wouldn't give to venture into that mind of his. I would find the depth of his feelings for me, as well as a glimpse of what his world looks like.

As soon as we're within eyesight of my home, Edward stops in his tracks and stares. I practically gleam beside him, satisfied to see his awestruck expression. I went all out this year, wanting to show him the best this world had to offer. I decorated my cabin with bright, twinkling lights and covered it in garland and mayberry leaves. A large wreath decorates the front door, giving it a finishing touch.

"Welcome home," I say quietly as I observe his expression.

"This is all so overwhelming," he replies as he looks down at Noel. "I just can't believe it."

I don't know what to say. While I'm happy, I'm so incredibly on edge as well. I'll enjoy the day, like I always do, but when Christmas comes to a close I know I'll have to deal with whatever future we've been fated to have. Pushing the negative thoughts from my mind, I usher Edward towards the cabin and its front door. Noel is babbling from the confines of his daddy's arms, probably excited to finally be out of the cold. He looks so cozy, and a part of me wonders whether he can sense that Edward is his father. Maybe somewhere in his heart, he knows. From the way he's looking at him, I believe he must.

"Do you like it?" I ask, as I open the front door and the shimmering Christmas tree comes into view. Our son's eyes light up in awe, as if this is the first time he's seen the decorations. "This is all brand new to him," I continue when Edward doesn't utter a word.

He looks down at Noel before smiling at me. "It's new to me, too."

Edward sits in front of the fireplace with our son, playing with him as I finish our dinner. Despite the late hour, I'm absolutely starving. My stomach has been in knots all day, and even now, I wonder if I'll be able to stomach any of the food I've prepared. I hate uncertainty and that's exactly what this day represents. That's been one of the sad things about the holidays for me. I'm enjoying myself, but all the while I'm thinking of what will happen when the day comes to an end. Even now, I could possibly have a little over twenty-three hours left with him if our plan doesn't work out.

Speaking of which, I ask, "Do you still have my grandmother's ring?"

Edward's expression turns serious for a moment, before he produces the ring from his coat pocket, just where he placed it a year ago today. I smile, happy it made it to his time and back. Now, if only it can only tether him to me forever. I have no idea how this will work, or _if_ it will work, but we have to try.

"It hurt bringing it back, but it's still with me."

"It hurt?"

"It burned against my skin. I was so scared it would evaporate before my very eyes. As soon as I reached your side of- whatever this is… I felt my pocket to make sure it was there. This could work, Bella." He pauses for a moment, looking down at his son as his eyes fill with tears. "It has to."

Throwing my dishtowel onto the kitchen counter, I run toward him, wanting to feel his warmth and provide him with any comfort I can. His body shakes against mine, and I know he's just as desperate as I am. Noel must sense our grief, because he begins to stir and cry in his father's arms.

"Let's just focus on tonight," I say, in the strongest voice I can manage. "I want us to have a good Christmas. We'll worry about everything else later on." I kiss his chin before resting my head against his neck, running my fingers along Noel's cheek, causing him to immediately calm down. "Just have dinner with me. Just give me this."

He nods and a melancholy smile appears on his handsome face. It's times like these where I wonder if Edward truly likes to come back here. It always seems that he loves me far too much to leave me. I know if there wasn't _something_ pulling him away, every year, he would never leave. Coming here must be painful because whatever morose world he returns to can't possibly compare to the life he could have here with me and Noel. This is a tough reminder for both of us… but, maybe that will change after tonight.

While we eat, I catch Edward up on what he's missed in our son's life. Luckily, he's still so young that Edward hasn't missed any major milestones. Although I'm sure every moment in which he wasn't here to see his sone must be painful for him. He wasn't here when I discovered I was pregnant. He wasn't here to see Noel's birth. He's missed all the little moments that have melted my heart. However, Noel's whole life is still ahead of him and I hope he'll have his father here to witness it.

Edward smiles as I move from one elaborate tale about our son to the next. However, there's pain in his eyes, which I can't ignore. He's missed me just as much as I've missed him. We're growing too old for this annual back and forth business. When we were young, we thought we would've been settled down and together by now; but of course, we'd been optimistic then. That optimism became strained as the years passed because we never managed to find the secret behind all of this madness. Hopefully, that youthful optimism that was once ours is back in full force.

"What about you? What have you done this past year?"

Edward shifts in his seat. "Just fighting, Bella. Always fighting." He pinches the space between his brows and sighs. "On the few quiet nights I had, I would rest my back on the ground, gaze upon the stars and think of you. I'd try to imagine what you would be doing here. You were always happy in my fantasies, because I never wanted to think about you being unhappy from missing me. I didn't want to imagine you in the same type of pain I was in. So, I always imagined you carefree and happy, dancing around the forest like a nymph. Just as you did when we were younger."

I smile, tears filling my eyes at the memory. "You know, when I first saw you I thought you were an angel or something." I giggle and wipe my eyes with a tissue. "You were just so handsome, it seemed like you just dropped from the heavens."

"That's funny, because when I saw you standing there, in that dress in the dead of winter, I thought I'd died or something and this place was a very strange heaven." Edward laughs and looks down at our son, who's now asleep in his arms. "We'll make it work this time, Bella," Edward says after a long while.

I smile at him, but I'm not convinced. "Want to go sit by the tree? We could watch some Christmas movies? Noel loves to do that."

"He does?" he questions with a grin as he looks down at his sleeping son. "He looks dead to the world."

"I guess seeing you was just too much excitement for him."

"I wonder if he knows I'm his father."

"He knows. I'm sure that, deep down, he knows who you are."

The next few hours fly by far too quickly. We make love on the floor, in front of the fire, as our son sleeps quietly on the couch, truly dead to the entire world. We're quiet, but still passionate, and like always, Edward leaves me yearning for more. We make the most of our time together, knowing it could possibly be cut all too short. Noel awakes halfway through a classic Christmas movie that I still have on VHS from my childhood. He insists on having Edward hold him, which I'm happy to oblige. I love that he loves his father already. I'm usually the only person my son really sees, so, it's nice for him to have someone else who loves him just as dearly.

The sun rises and we open the gifts I purchased for Noel. Edward helps him with each one and smiles each time our little boy squeals with excitement. I can't take my eyes off them. I reach for my camera and take a few photos, wanting something tangible of Edward in this moment, just in case time pulls him away. He doesn't notice the camera snapping, too transfixed by the sight of his son, and the shots I get of the two of them are wonderful.

Time ticks forward and the sun begins its descent. I frown at the magenta sky and wish we could have more time. By midnight, I guess we'll find out whether or not our lame idea actually worked. Part of me doesn't want to find out. I want to remain blissfully ignorant of the horrible truth I may be forced to realize. And that horrible truth would be the fact that Edward will never be able to stay in this time and space with me. He'll always be out of my ambit.

"Don't be afraid, Bella," Edward says as if he was reading my mind, reaching out to hold my hand in his. "This _could_ work. Just trust it."

His voice calms me, but it doesn't relieve my nerves completely. "Why don't we sit outside and watch the sunset," I suggest, wanting to get my mind off of everything.

He's quick to agree, obviously wanting to focus his thought elsewhere as well. We pull on our coats and meander outdoors to the bench in the sitting area located between two pine trees outside my cabin. Noel is wide awake at this point and still cuddled in his father's arms. His eyes are darting around the forest, and his face is flushed by the cold bite of the winter air. As soon as we sit down, Edward drapes his arm around my shoulders and sighs.

"I wish every day could be like this," he quietly muses as we stare out at the Christmas sunset. "It feels like heaven when I'm here with you. You just have no idea."

"One day, will you let me in?" I ask as I nuzzle against his warm body.

"One day," he agrees. "One day when it isn't Christmas," he teases. "One normal day where we could be together."

"What? You don't like visiting me on Christmas?" I ask in mock offense.

"I love visiting you period. I love you, Bella. So much. So much that I'd travel across the void of time to get to you."

I smile and crane my head up to kiss his cheek. "I love you. I'd go back with you if I could. If things don't work out tonight… I just want you to know that I'll spend my days patiently waiting for your return."

"If things don't work out tonight, I want you to be happy. I'll always come back for you, Bella. For as long as you want me to. Just go on and live your life. Do that for me. Promise me you won't be sad, because I'll be thinking of you from wherever I am."

He kisses me with such passion that I forget where I am. He kisses me until I can barely breathe, barely think, and only then does he pull away. He traces my bottom lip with his thumb and smiles that crooked smile of his at me. Noel grows fussy in his lap, obviously not enthused by the lack of attention, and Edward laughs before bringing him up to rest on his shoulder.

Night falls and we return home as a family. We appreciate the falling snow as we're bundled up by the fireplace, warm and safe indoors. It's like a dream come true. We listen to Christmas music on my record player. I try desperately not to look at the clock, even though I can hear the seconds ticking by. I don't know if I can do this. I'll breakdown if I have to watch him disappear again.

When I finally do look at the clock, a long while later, tears fill my eyes and I feel like I'm suffocating as it reads 11:57.

"We only have three minutes left."

"No, Bella, we have a lifetime left," he assures me.

He kisses our son's forehead and holds him close to his chest. Although his eyes are closed. I can tell he's on the verge of tears.

11:58, I memorize his face.

11:59, I kiss him as if this is the last time I'll ever taste his sweet lips again.

A few seconds before midnight I feel the energy of the room shift around us. Tears fill my eyes. It's happening again. The color in his face becomes less vivid and the fabric of his clothing starts to dull. It's like he's slipping through my fingers and I can't reach out to grasp him.

"Where's the ring?" I ask, hysterically.

"It's in my coat pocket," he responds with a voice that sounds like he's talking to me from the end of a long, hollow tunnel.

I jump up off the floor and run over to the coat closet, opening the door. With shaky fingers, I take his coat from the hanger and reach into his pocket, searching for the ring. Once I find it, I pull it out. As tears start coursing down my face, I sprint back to Edward, watching his coloring become grey, the outline of his body hazy. Soon he'll disappear. Screaming out in frustration I shove the ring in his direction, hoping the object will find a way to keep him here.

"Please, please, please! Not again, please," I croak out as my eyes dart around the room for inspiration. "Edward you can't leave us, please just fight for me! Fight for our son!"

I can barely see him, but I know he's crying. I stare down at his fading hand, which is practically transparent at this point… something's wrong. It never happened this way in the past. He always perished in an instant… Maybe the ring _is_ working, yet there's something I'm missing. Feeling helpless, I grab the silhouette of his hand and slip the ring onto his pinky finger.

"Please, God. Please let this work," I whisper, holding onto his hand as if I had the power to will him to stay in this time myself.

Suddenly, his hand feels warmer within mine. My eyes dart down to find his color is returning, starting at his fingertips and dispersing over his body.

"Edward?" I question, wanting to hear his voice to see if he sounds just as real as he looks.

"Bella," he smiles, seeming at peace for the first time since we've met.

Color returns to his handsome face until he's practically glowing before me. Never has he looked more beautiful. He's really here! Maybe there's hope for us after all. It's a Christmas miracle! My eyes flitter to the clock, which now reads 12:01. It's December 26th. We've never seen this day together. Usually by this point, I'm alone and crying, but tonight he's here.

"It's past midnight," I tell him with a watery smile, wrapping my arms around him, just to make sure he's real.

"It worked!" he responds in disbelief.

He propels his body forward and eagerly kisses every inch of my face before kissing our son's cheeks and forehead. He keeps looking at us as if he can't fathom the fact we're real. I can't blame him either, because I can barely wrap my mind around it all myself. Everything about Edward is extraordinary. Always has been, and most likely, always will be. Which is fine by me, because despite my simple means, I've never wanted an ordinary life. I've only ever burned for a life with him, and now my wish has finally been granted.

"It really is a Christmas miracle," I laugh, as we enjoy the first moments of the rest of our lives together.

* * *

 **Hosts' note: Please leave the author some love. Reviews are encouragement. In case you have an idea of the author's identity, please do not disclose it in the reviews or anywhere else.**

 **Season's greetings**


End file.
